... I AM A SENPAI NOW
Apparently. According to someone on deviantart... :o - This has been a message from le Hiro Horse senpaiiiii~ kawaii-desu Category:A Category:almond Category:apple Category:apricot Category:ash Category:aspen Category:B Category:baobob Category:banyan Category:bark Category:beech Category:black ash Category:black willow Category:bigtooth aspen Category:birch Category:bodhi Category:bristlecone pine Category:buckeye Category:butternut Category:C Category:cabbage palmetto Category:camellia Category:catalpa Category:cedar Category:cherry Category:chestnut Category:choke cherry Category:coconut palm Category:cone Category:cottonwood Category:crape myrtle Category:crabapple Category:cypress Category:D Category:date Category:dogwood Category:Douglas fir Category:E Category:elderberry Category:elm Category:eucalyptus Category:evergreen Category:F Category:fig Category:filbert Category:fir Category:flame tree Category:forest Category:G Category:ginkgo Category:goldenlarch Category:grapefruit Category:grove Category:gum Category:H Category:hackberry Category:haw Category:hawthorn Category:hemlock Category:hickory Category:holly Category:honeylocust Category:I Category:ipil Category:ironwood Category:J Category:jack pine Category:jacktree Category:Japanese maple Category:jujuba Category:jungle Category:juniper Category:K Category:kapok tree Category:katsura Category:kukui nut Category:kumquat Category:L Category:larch Category:lilac Category:linden Category:live oak Category:loblolly pine Category:locust Category:loquat Category:lone pine Category:longleaf pine Category:M Category:magnolia Category:mahogany Category:mangrove Category:maple Category:mimosa Category:mountainash Category:N Category:nectarine Category:northern red oak Category:Norway maple Category:O Category:oak Category:olive Category:orange Category:P Category:paper birch Category:palm Category:palmetto Category:pawpaw Category:peach Category:pear Category:pecan Category:persimmon Category:pine Category:piñon pine Category:plum Category:poplar Category:Q Category:quaking aspen Category:quince Category:R Category:rain forest Category:redbud Category:redwood Category:rings Category:rubber tree Category:S Category:sassafras Category:Scotch pine Category:sequoia Category:serviceberry Category:silver maple Category:Sitka spruce Category:slippery elm Category:spruce Category:sugar maple Category:sweetgum Category:sycamore Category:T Category:teak Category:tree Category:tulip-tree Category:tupelo Category:U Category:upright red maple Category:V Category:viburnum Category:W Category:walnut Category:weeping willow Category:white ash Category:white oak Category:white pine Category:willow Category:wingnut Category:witchhazel Category:Y Category:yellowwood Category:yew Category:Z Category:zebrawood Category:zelkova Category:A Category:anorak Category:arctic Category:B Category:balaclava Category:below zero Category:beret Category:biting Category:bitter cold Category:black ice Category:blanket Category:bleak Category:blizzard Category:blustery Category:boots Category:brisk Category:C Category:cap Category:chill Category:chills Category:chilly Category:chimney Category:coat Category:cocoon Category:cold Category:cold snap Category:comforter Category:cough Category:curling Category:D Category:December Category:dog sled Category:down coat Category:drafty Category:dreary Category:duvet Category:E Category:earflap hat Category:earmuffs Category:eggnog Category:evergreen Category:F Category:February Category:fire Category:fireplace Category:firewood Category:flannel Category:fleece Category:flu Category:flurries Category:fog Category:freezing Category:freezing rain Category:frigid Category:frostbite Category:frostbitten Category:frosty Category:frozen Category:fruitcake Category:furnace Category:G Category:gale Category:gingerbread Category:gingerbread house Category:gingerbread man Category:glacial Category:gingerbread woman Category:glacier Category:gloves Category:gust Category:H Category:hailstone Category:harsh Category:heat Category:heater Category:hibernate Category:hockey Category:hoodie Category:hot chocolate Category:hypothermia Category:I Category:ice Category:iceberg Category:ice cap Category:ice crystal Category:ice dam Category:ice fishing Category:ice hockey Category:ice scraper Category:ice skates Category:ice storm Category:icicle Category:icy Category:insulation Category:J Category:jacket Category:Jack Frost (the personification of winter) Category:January Category:L Category:lake effect Category:log Category:longjohns Category:luge Category:M Category:melt Category:mittens Category:muffler Category:N Category:nippy Category:nor'easter Category:O Category:overcast Category:overcoat Category:overshoes Category:P Category:parka Category:pinecone Category:polar Category:pullover Category:Q Category:quilt Category:R Category:radiator Category:raw Category:reindeer Category:S Category:scarf Category:shiver Category:skate Category:ski Category:sled Category:sledge Category:sleet Category:solstice Category:slippery Category:slush Category:sneeze Category:sniffle Category:snow Category:snowball Category:snowboard Category:snowbound Category:snowfall Category:snowflake Category:snowman Category:snowplow Category:show shoe Category:snow shovel Category:snowstorm Category:snowy Category:socks Category:storm Category:stove Category:sugarplum Category:sweater Category:T Category:thaw Category:thermometer Category:toboggan Category:turtleneck Category:W Category:whiteout Category:wind Category:wind chill factor Category:windy Category:winter Category:wintertime Category:wintry Category:wood stove Category:wool Category:woolens Category:Z Category:zero degrees Category:amphora Category:attaché case Category:B Category:backpack Category:bag Category:baggage Category:barrel Category:basin Category:basket Category:beaker Category:bin Category:bottle Category:bowl Category:box Category:briefcase Category:bucket Category:C Category:cabinet Category:can Category:canister Category:canteen Category:carafe Category:carrier Category:carryall Category:carton Category:case Category:cask Category:casket Category:chest Category:coffer Category:cone Category:container Category:compote Category:cooler Category:crate Category:crock Category:cruet Category:cube Category:D Category:depository Category:dish Category:drawer Category:drum Category:E Category:enclosure Category:envelope Category:ewer Category:F Category:file folder Category:flask Category:folder Category:G Category:garbage can Category:glass Category:goblet Category:grocery bag Category:H Category:hamper Category:handbag Category:holder Category:hopper Category:hutch Category:I Category:ice bucket Category:J Category:jar Category:jug Category:K Category:knapsack Category:L Category:locker Category:luggage Category:lunchbox Category:M Category:milk crate Category:P Category:packet Category:pail Category:pan Category:paper bag Category:plastic bag Category:plate Category:pocket Category:pod Category:pot Category:pouch Category:purse Category:R Category:rack Category:receptacle Category:S Category:sack Category:saddlebag Category:satchel Category:saucer Category:stein Category:suitcase Category:T Category:tin Category:tote Category:trash bin Category:trunk Category:tray Category:tub Category:tube Category:tun Category:tureen Category:test tube Category:U Category:urn Category:V Category:vase Category:vat Category:vault Category:vesicle Category:vessel Category:vial Category:W Category:wastebasket Category:the Category:of Category:and Category:to Category:a Category:in Category:for Category:is Category:on Category:that Category:by Category:this Category:with Category:i Category:you Category:it Category:not Category:or Category:be Category:are Category:from Category:at Category:as Category:your Category:all Category:have Category:new Category:more Category:an Category:was Category:we Category:will Category:home Category:can Category:us Category:about Category:if Category:page Category:my Category:has Category:search Category:free Category:but Category:our Category:one Category:other Category:do Category:no Category:information Category:time Category:they Category:site Category:he Category:up Category:may Category:what Category:which Category:their Category:news Category:out Category:use Category:any Category:there Category:see Category:only Category:so Category:his Category:when Category:contact Category:here Category:business Category:who Category:web Category:also Category:now Category:help Category:get Category:pm Category:view Category:online Category:c Category:e Category:first Category:am Category:been Category:would Category:how Category:were Category:me Category:s Category:services Category:some Category:these Category:click Category:its Category:like Category:service Category:x Category:than Category:find Category:price Category:date Category:back Category:top Category:people Category:had Category:list Category:name Category:just Category:over Category:state Category:year Category:day Category:into Category:email Category:two Category:health Category:n Category:world Category:re Category:next Category:used Category:go Category:b Category:work Category:last Category:most Category:products Category:music Category:buy Category:data Category:make Category:them Category:should Category:product Category:system Category:post Category:her Category:city Category:t Category:add Category:policy Category:number Category:such Category:please Category:available Category:copyright Category:support Category:message Category:after Category:best Category:software Category:then Category:jan Category:good Category:video Category:well Category:d Category:where Category:info Category:rights Category:public Category:books Category:high Category:school Category:through Category:m Category:each Category:links Category:she Category:review Category:years Category:order Category:very Category:privacy Category:book Category:items Category:company Category:r Category:read Category:group Category:sex Category:need Category:many Category:user Category:said Category:de Category:does Category:set Category:under Category:general Category:research Category:university Category:january Category:mail Category:full Category:map Category:reviews Category:water bottle Category:A Category:Afghanistan Category:Albania Category:Algeria Category:Andorra Category:Angola Category:Antigua and Barbuda Category:Argentina Category:Armenia Category:Australia Category:Austria Category:Azerbaijan Category:B Category:Bahamas Category:Bahrain Category:Bangladesh Category:Barbados Category:Belarus Category:Belgium Category:Belize Category:Benin Category:Bhutan Category:Bolivia Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Botswana Category:Brazil Category:Brunei Category:Bulgaria Category:Burkina Faso Category:Burma Category:Burundi Category:C Category:Cambodia Category:Cameroon Category:Canada Category:Cape Verde Category:Central African Republic Category:Chad Category:Chile Category:China Category:Cambodia Category:Comoros Category:Congo, Dem. Rep. of the Category:Congo, Rep of the Category:Costa Rica Category:Côte d'Ivoire Category:Croatia Category:Cuba Category:Cyprus Category:Czech Republic Category:D Category:Denmark Category:Djibouti Category:Dominica Category:Dominican Republic Category:E Category:East Timor Category:Ecuador Category:Egypt Category:El Salvador Category:Equatorial Guinea Category:Eritrea Category:Estonia Category:Ethiopia Category:F Category:Fiji Category:Finland Category:France Category:G Category:Gabon Category:The Gambia Category:Georgia Category:Germany Category:Ghana Category:Greece Category:Grenada Category:Guatemala Category:Guinea Category:Guinea-Bissau Category:Guyana Category:H Category:Haiti Category:Honduras Category:Hungary Category: Category:I Category:Iceland Category:India Category:Indonesia Category:Iran Category:Iraq Category:Ireland Category:Israel Category:Italy Category:J Category:Jamaica Category:Japan Category:Jordan Category:K Category:Kazakhstan Category:Kenya Category:Kiribati Category:Korea, North Category:Korea, South Category:Kuwait Category:Kyrgyzstan Category:L Category:Laos Category:Latvia Category:Lebanon Category:Lesotho Category:Liberia Category:Libya Category:Liechtenstein Category:Lithuania Category:Luxembourg Category:M Category:Macedonia Category:Madagascar Category:Malawi Category:Malaysia Category:Maldives Category:Mali Category:Malta Category:Marshall Islands Category:Mauritania Category:Mauritius Category:Mexico Category:Micronesia Category:Moldova Category:Monaco Category:Mongolia Category:Montenegro Category:Morocco Category:Mozambique Category: Category:N Category:Namibia Category:Nauru Category:Nepal Category:Netherlands Category:New Zealand Category:Nicaragua Category:Niger Category:Nigeria Category:Norway Category:O Category:Oman Category:P Category:Pakistan Category:Palau Category:Panama Category:Papua New Guinea Category:Paraguay Category:Peru Category:Philippines Category:Poland Category:Portugal Category:Q Category:Qatar Category:R Category:Romania Category:Russia Category:Rwanda Category:S Category:Saint Kitts and Nevis Category:Saint Lucia Category:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines Category:Samoa Category:San Marino Category:São Tomé and Príncipe Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Senegal Category:Serbia Category:Seychelles Category:Sierra Leone Category:Singapore Category:Slovakia Category:Slovenia Category:Solomon Islands Category:Somalia Category:South Africa Category:Spain Category:Sri Lanka Category:Sudan Category:Suriname Category:Swaziland Category:Sweden Category:Switzerland Category:Syria Category:T Category:Tajikistan Category:Tanzania Category:Thailand Category:Togo Category:Tonga Category:Trinidad and Tobago Category:Tunisia Category:Turkey Category:Turkmenistan Category:Tuvalu Category:U Category:Uganda Category:Ukraine Category:United Arab Emirates Category:United Kingdom Category:United States of America Category:Uruguay Category:Uzbekistan Category:V Category:Vanuatu Category:Vatican City Category:Venezuela Category:Vietnam Category:Y Category:Yemen Category:Z Category:Zambia Category:Zimbabwe Category:A Category:absorb Category:AC Category:accumulator Category:alternating current Category:anthracite coal Category:appliance Category:B Category:battery Category:biodiesel Category:biofuel Category:biomass Category:bituminous coal Category:blackout Category:boiler Category:British thermal unit Category:Btu Category:C Category:capacity Category:carbon Category:carbon footprint Category:carbon tax Category:charcoal Category:chemical energy Category:clean energy Category:climate change Category:coal Category:coke Category:combustion Category:conservation Category:crude oil Category:current Category:D Category:dam Category:DC Category:diesel Category:direct current Category:drill Category:dynamo Category:E Category:efficiency Category:efficient Category:electric Category:electrical Category:electrical grid Category:electromagnetic energy Category:electron Category:energy Category:engine Category:engineer Category:entropy Category:environment Category:erg Category:ethanol Category:F Category:fossil fuel Category:flexible fuel Category:flywheel Category:fuel Category:fuel cell Category:furnace Category:G Category:gas Category:gasoline Category:gas-turbine Category:generate Category:generation Category:generator Category:geothermal Category:global warming Category:green Category:green energy Category:greenhouse effect Category:greenhouse gas Category:grid Category:H Category:heat Category:heat exchange Category:high-voltage Category:horsepower Category:human-powered Category:hybrid Category:hydrocarbon Category:hydroelectric Category:hydrogen Category:hydrothermal Category:I Category:industry Category:internal combustion engine Category:inverter Category:J Category:jet fuel Category:joule Category:K Category:Kelvin scale Category:kilowatt Category:kilowatt-hour Category:kinetic energy Category:L Category:light Category:liquefied petroleum gas Category:M Category:magnetic energy Category:megawatt Category:methane Category:methanol Category:mining Category:motor Category:N Category:natural gas Category:nuclear Category:nuclear energy Category:nuclear power Category:nuclear reactor Category:nucleus Category:O Category:off-the-grid Category:oil Category:oil rig Category:P Category:peak oil Category:peat Category:petroleum Category:photon Category:photovoltaic Category:photovoltaic panel Category:pollution Category:potential energy Category:power Category:power grid Category:power lines Category:power plant Category:power station Category:power transmission Category:propane Category:public utility Category:R Category:radiant Category:radiate Category:reactor Category:reciprocating engine Category:reflect Category:renewable Category:reservoir Category:S Category:shale Category:solar panel Category:solar power Category:static electricity Category:steam Category:steam engine Category:steam turbine Category:sun Category:sunlight Category:sunshine Category:sustainable Category:T Category:temperature Category:therm Category:thermal energy Category:thermodynamics Category:tidal power Category:transmission lines Category:transmit Category:turbine Category:U Category:utilities Category:V Category:volt Category:W Category:waste Category:watt Category:wattage Category:wave power Category:wind Category:wind farm Category:windmill Category:wind power Category:wind turbine Category:work